


Broken Vow

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramielle remembers her good friend Archie when she visits their special spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so, i heard this song again. and i decided to make a one-shot fic. this story is based a bit on a local television show called Bakekang. in a way it somehow fits. for the record, i wrote this story years ago. i originally posted this story on a fan site. and now i am posting it here.

It has been 10 years since I last saw his face. I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday. I have been gone for a long time but now I am back. I wanted to see him so badly but I was too late. He was gone. 

Tell me her name   
I want to know   
The way she looks   
And where you go   
I need to see her face   
I need to understand   
Why you and I came to an end 

I had lost my memory a few years back and I had just regained it. I sighed. I never remembered him until now. But I know, he never forgot me. Even after all those years. He always remembered me.

I let you go   
I let you fly   
Why do I keep on asking why   
I let you go   
Now that I found   
A way to keep somehow   
More than a broken vow 

My mother gave me away to a rich old lady when I was eight. She needed the money because my sister was in the hospital then and we were strapped for cash. I hated my mother for giving me away but I know she regretted it. 

Tell me again   
I want to hear   
Who broke my faith in all these years   
Who lays with you at night   
While I'm here all alone   
Remembering when I was your own 

I never got to see him before I left. I never got to see him when I came back. Well, except for one time. 

-flashback-

It was during my sister Brooke's birthday. She was turning 18 and there was a big party. She was an actress at the height of her career. I was going by the name of Charming. And I was a fan who wanted to get a glimpse of her idol. 

I was walking into the party venue while he was walking out. We bumped into each other and he looks at me surprised.

"Ramiele?" He asks me.  
"No. I'm Charming." I told him.  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you were my friend." He said. 

He sighs as he walks away. I continue onward. 

-flashback-

That was the only time I saw him. At that time I didn't know that I was the friend he was looking for. 

I let you go   
I let you fly   
Why do I keep on asking why   
I let you go   
Now that I found   
A way to keep somehow   
More than a broken vow 

I was walking around remembering him. I didn't know where exactly I was going.

I close my eyes   
And dream of you and I   
And then I realize   
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies   
I close my eyes

I ended up at our favourite spot. Our tree, where long ago he had carved our names into it. The marking was still there.David and Ramiele, friends forever. That's what was carved. I remembered when he did that.

-flashback-

We were 8 years old. We were playing around all day. We stopped at this tree and David brings out a knife. 

"David! What you doing?" I asked him shocked.   
"Oh, you mean, this." He replied holding up the knife.  
"Yes!" I said.  
"Watch." He said.

David goes to the tree and carves our names into it. He takes some time and afterward, he shows me. It said, David and Ramiele, friends forever. He smiled at me. 

"This is our tree, Ramiele." He said with a smile.  
"Oh, David!" I said as I hugged him. 

He hugs me back and we continue playing. The tree forever there as a reminder of our friendship. 

-flashback-

I let you go   
I let you fly   
Why do I keep on asking why   
I let you go   
Now that I found   
A way to keep somehow   
More than a broken vow 

I went to the tree. The carving was still visible. I ran my hand over the markings. I started sobbing as I remembered my dear friend.

I'd give away my soul   
To hold you once again   
And never let this promise end

I sat down on a nearby stone. I was just remembering the good times that we had together. I suddenly felt a presencebeside me. I immediately knew that it was David. He was watching me. I smile. 

I let you go   
I let you fly   
Why do I keep on asking why   
I let you go   
Now that I found   
A way to keep somehow   
More than a broken vow 

"David." I whisper into the air. 

I smile because I know that he is watching me. He would want me to be happy. And I am because now I can let go. 

"Goodbye. I'll never forget you." I said with a smile as I look up. 

And with that, I leave knowing that he will always be in my heart and that I will never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this again while i bored. and while i was trying to gather inspiration for my other fics. as always comments please. 
> 
> ok let me explain. how he died. 
> 
> in the drama series i based the story off, the guy dies in a hospital because he fell to his death, so to speak, from a building while he was running away from the police. the guy was a wanted man, wanted for kidnapping the girl. 
> 
> and since, i considered that far too dramatic for my taste. i didn't do that. besides, i did not want to write archie as guy being chased by the police or as being a shady character. 
> 
> he's too innocent and sweet to be a shady guy. 
> 
> so, instead, i was going to write that he died in a hospital after he got into a car accident. and that he was going after brooke, ramiele's sister when it happened. and that it was raining hard. 
> 
> although, i also was going write that he was drunk when he drove. but i decieded that it would be too dramatic. and i didn't want write archie as drunken driver. i didn't want to make him stupid. 
> 
> and besides, i typed that early in the morning. i was hurrying myself up, so i didn't bother reading through it first.


End file.
